ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
General Fong
How General Fong joined the Tourney Starting as an enlisted man over twenty-five years before meeting Team Avatar, Fong originally fought against the Fire Nation on the front lines where his "no fear" attitude won him high praises from his superiors. Fong worked his way up the ranks, eventually becoming an officer. He was different from the other officers, having a less formal education, but this set him apart and helped him on his path to becoming a general. Since General Fong started at such a low rank, the men under his command considered him one of their own and they were extremely loyal to him. In 100 AG, General Fong was given the responsibility of providing Aang and company an escort to the Earth Kingdom city of Omashu. Bent on stopping the Hundred Year War, during Aang's stay at his fortress, he informed Aang that if he could just trigger the Avatar State, he could defeat the Fire Lord and end the War immediately. After many failed attempts at triggering Aang's Avatar State, he decided that he would have to activate it using force by putting Aang in genuine danger. To this end, he directed his soldiers to attack the Avatar. The soldiers' attack on Aang did not succeed in triggering the Avatar State, so Fong fooled Aang into believing he had killed Katara by burying her underground. This caused Aang to enter the Avatar State after all, much to his satisfaction but also his fear. Afterward, General Fong was knocked unconscious by Sokka after he stubbornly thought of more plans to trigger the Avatar State. After Team Avatar learned that the firebenders would be powerless on the Day of Black Sun and told the Earth King, the Council of Five decided that the invasion of the Fire Nation would be launched from Fong's fortress. However, due to the fall of Ba Sing Se, General Fong was not an active participant in the invasion on the Day of Black Sun. He did, however, send some of his available troops to assist the invasion force. After the failed invasion of the Fire Nation, and later the recapture of the Earth Kingdom, Fong was deployed to Yu Dao by the Earth King. When the Fire Nation resisted, Fong sought to hire "extra muscle" in the form of Gunner Jensen. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Holds a small rock. After the announcer calls his name Earthbends a large rock wheel and sends it to the camera. It clears to show Fong up close and saying "I am General Fong, and welcome, to all of you great heroes!" Special Moves Wheel Rock (Neutral) Fong earthbends a circular rock and sends it rolling towards the opponent. Bending Tremor (Side) Fong shakes the ground beneath him and sends an earthbending tremor at his opponent. Stone Crush (Up) Fong jumps into the air using an earthbent rock and slings it down like a volleyball. Sliding Quake (Down) Fong slides to his opponent sending a rock towards the opponent to trip him/her. Volley of Stones (Hyper Smash) Fong makes hand signs saying "Maybe you can avoid me ... but she can't." then sends a volley of rocks at the opponent via earthbending. Flawless Strategem (Final Smash) Fong crosses his arms as if defenseless. If hit, he says "You can't run forever!" then does four punches breaking some bones in the opponent's skull. He then sends a large stone wheel towards the opponent breaking some ribs and finally stomps the ground, tremoring the floor and knocking the opponent sky high. Victory Animations #General Fong pushes his palms then sends a stalagmite down saying "I believe we're about to get results." #General Fong circles two rocks around himself using earthbending then slings them out saying "I see. I was afraid you'd say that." #*General Fong circles two rocks around himself using earthbending then slings them out saying "Bullets and strength aren't everything." (Gunner victories only) #General Fong brings his desk to his side via earthbending and says "Ha! Are you joking? That was almost perfect!" On-Screen Appearance General Fong jumps out of an Earth Kingdom tank and says "Avatar, you're ready to face the Fire Lord now." Special Quotes *But with you leading the way, as the ultimate weapon, we could cut a swath right through to the heart of the Fire Nation. (When fighting Gunner) Trivia *General Fong's rival is a Swedish Expendable named Gunner Jensen. *General Fong shares his English voice actor with Matsuo Tsurayaba. *General Fong shares his Japanese voice actor with Dry Bones, Jackal, Shake King, Duras, Plasm Wraith, Big Bully, Kanetsugu Naoe, Finbar, Urdnot Wrex, Kanbei Kuroda, Komodo Joe of the Komodo Bros., Jabra and Vista. *General Fong shares his German voice actor with Baron Baroque, Mr. Incredible and Marcellus. *General Fong shares his Arabic voice actor with Krookodile. *General Fong shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Blackheart and Ichiro Miyata. Category:The Last Airbender characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Neutral Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters